cadairbraedenfandomcom-20200215-history
Trade Lists
Asura the Adamant of Armarth Wednesday, 06 Jul 2011 17:56:13 GMT Puts in a HUGE order for quills, parchment, inks, desks, chairs, blotting paper to keep her ruling bureaucracy running. Goblin servants and slaves to occupy said desks. The demon(s) and the druchii elves have a taste for black lotus wine, a regular supply of fresh petals needed. Finally, various implements of torture, restraint and healing herbs sufficient to prolong the agony. Will sell: bottled lycan sperm, pickled limbs of victims, the joys of long queues and a catch 22 for every situation. The Anam Wednesday, 06 Jul 2011 16:54:52 GMT Are short of toad boils, old maid's bunions, eye of newt, snake skins, gheko tails, claw of sparrow, sap of birch, finger nails of a queen, afterbirth of wild faun, pollen of yew, blood of bat, ear of rat, various funghi, including those that make your liver explode, liver of rabbit, intestines of a moose and dust of unicorn horn. The dracolich also produces crystals and other items you may add to armour, swords etc to enhance them with a magical properties. Lycan Thursday, 07 Jul 2011 19:40:04 GMT All this talk of trade and commerce has got the Old Wolf thinking. Asura's offer of Lycan sperm causes a bit of concern as to whom is donating such a thing at a price low enough for Asura to make a profit!!! However the lycans have furs, leathers, beaded jewelry, and some plants used for medicines and... ahem..visions... available for trade. They are in need of healing supplies, vials (apparently for asura's sperm collection), firewood, and cloth for clothing repair. Bradach Breaking & Brokering Services ™ Wednesday, 06 Jul 2011 16:48:42 GMT The Bradach are all honest, hardworking bards who have gained generous patrons that lend /gift /can be persuaded to hand over almost whatever we fancy... (some don't know how generous they are.) We can offerservices of acquisition of supplies from the forest as well as rarer items from um.. places. Approach us with the same discretion you expect from us. The Bradach are consumers of herbs, strong drink and food. Use: coin, information, musical instruments & weapons. Need: Soap and sausages. Rain The Cathar Offers Wednesday, 06 Jul 2011 18:27:45 GMT Those who seek the trade of the Cathar we offer a variety of goods. We wil hold and torture your prisoners, we also offer the finest in slave training. Have a pesky intruder in your midst that breaks your laws? Give them to the Cathar for training and we will send back a well trained servant. In exchange for services rendered we ask for passage through you lands without prejudice. Contact me for further details or information on what could be stolen from the Cathar. Trade for Fey'Dier Desired imports: -Silks -Teas -Spices -Exotic foods -Beads and jewelry -Exotic plants -Rare gems -Precious / magical stones -Divination tools -Musical instruments -Specialty weapons -Light-friendly magical objects or enchantments / spell ingredients Possible exports: 1. **Ores** -Mithril -Gold -Silver 2. **Elvish weapons** -Blades -daggers -swords -rapiers -customized weapons -Bows -customizable -Arrows -Blessed arrows -Silver-tipped arrows 3. **Finery** -Handwoven silks -Fine elvish garments -Elvish jewlery -possible blessings applicable upon request -Elvish pottery and other decor 4. **Foods** -Lembas -Elvish wines The Citizens of New Braeden The Citizens of New Braeden are very pleased to announce their commitment to trade and the willingness to supply, at the right price, any of the following items. Many of our ladies produce fine lace and embroidery, garments of all kinds and soft furnishings too. Our foresters collect local herbs and dry them for use in cooking or potions. There are mushrooms too, both edible and poisonous. although we are not sure why others would want the poisonous ones. We have a range of other forest produce and make hurdles, fences, chairs, tables, and treen for all your household needs. We can also supply large timbers for buildings Our blacksmith will produce all sorts or ironwork from fire irons to animal cages. His motto is 'You draw it and I will make it'. We have a sword-smith who will create special swords to order and is expert in decoration of both the hilt and blade. Tucked away in a small workshop is a man that will create jewellery out of the most precious metals and gems. We cannot divulge his location due to the security concerns, but his jewellery is sought throughout the land. Enquries for any of these items should initiall be made to any of the Citizens of New Braeden who will be able to pass on your enquiry to the right quarter.